Relation
by Sakurajima no Yama
Summary: "Lucy, aku mencintaimu." "Apa—?" "Lain kali, di kehidupan yang akan datang, aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku." Bisiknya sambil memberikan cengirannya. "Ne? Imoutou?" Bulir air mata membasahi pipi Lucy yang merona. "Baiklah.. Aniki." AU! NaLu. No Incest.


**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**.**

Dia menyukai Lucy sejak pertama mereka bertemu. Dia sangat menyukai gadis itu. Gadis berambut pirang dengan senyuman seterang matahari. Gadis dengan mata coklat bagai karamel yang meleleh dengan pipi yang merah dan bibir yang sempurna. Saat ia berbicara, suara malaikatnya membuat mulut pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyum. Natsu Dragneel tidak tahan lagi kepada gadis ini.

Dan tanpa sadar, ia telah mencintai Lucy Heartfilia.

**.**

"_Hey! Aku Lucy Heartfilia."_

"_N-Natsu Dragneel." Pemuda itu menjabat uluran tangan gadis itu. Kulit mereka bersentuhan, mengundang 1000 jolt_ _listrik ke tubuh Natsu._

"_Kuharap setelah menjadi partner untuk satu tahun, kita bisa bekerja sama!" senyumnya._

"_Tentu saja," Natsu menyeringai._

Ia takkan pernah melupakan bagaimana ia di pasangkan bersama seorang mahasiswi baru yang nantinya ia jatuh hati kepadanya.

**.**

"_Apa pekerjaan ibumu?" tanya Natsu suatu hari. Lucy yang sedang mengunyah roti, tersedak tiba-tiba._

"_Luce! Kau tidak apa-apa?"_

"_Y-Yah."_

"_Jika kau tidak ingin menjawabnya, tidak apa-apa."_

"_Tidak, Natsu." Lucy tersenyum. "Kau sahabatku, aku mempercayaimu."_

Seharusnya ia tidak menanyakan profesi ibunya sama sekali.

"_Ia adalah... wanita penghibur._"

Ia tidak tahu apakah bertemu dengan gadis ini adalah keberuntungan atau petaka.

"_Maaf, Lucy."_

Lebih tepatnya, ia tidak tahu apakah jatuh cinta dengan gadis ini adalah pilihan yang tepat atau tidak. Bukannya ia memilih sih.

_It just happens._

**.**

"_Jadi, intinya kau dan aku sama-sama kehilangan orang yang penting?" Lucy tersenyum sambil menepuk pelan pundak Natsu. "Aku kehilangan ayahku, kau kehilangan ibumu."_

_Natsu memberikan cengirannya. "Yah, aku tidak tahu aku harus bahagia atau tidak."_

"_Bahagialah!" seru Lucy sambil memeluknya. "Karena sesuatu yang hilang pasti akan selalu digantikan oleh yang baru."_

Awalnya pemuda itu tidak mengerti, tetapi kini ia mengerti.

"_A-ah, ya." Jawabnya sambil merona merah._

Ia dan Lucy bisa saling memiliki, mengganti yang hilang.

"_Jadi.." Lucy berbisik. "Jangan tinggalkan aku juga, ya?"_

Ia tidak tahu bahwa ia akan kehilangan seseorang yang penting lagi dari hidupnya, secara tidak langsung.

**.**

"_Kau kerja paruh waktu?" tanya Lucy kaget. Natsu mengangguk bangga._

"_Yah, untuk menghidupi ayahku, aku dan adikku Chelia."_

"_Oooh, aku iri." Lucy melihat ke atas langit. "Aku.. juga ingin berguna bagi keluargaku. Tetapi ibuku melarangku, menyuruhku untuk hanya belajar."_

"_Kalau begitu, dengan belajar kau sudah berguna bagi keluargamu," jawab Natsu sambil tersenyum lebar. Lucy balas tersenyum sambil mengucapkan terima kasih._

"_Ooh, apa profesi ayahmu?" tanyanya polos._

Semenjak Lucy memberi tahu profesi ibunya, ia juga harus berlaku adil.

"_Ungh.. dia.. pengangguran," Natsu memalingkan wajahnya karena malu. Lucy mengenggam tangan Natsu erat, menghiburnya._

"_Aku mungkin tidak ingin tahu kenapa, tetapi setiap orang punya alasan, kan?"_

Natsu sendiri tidak tahu kenapa.

Baginya, ayahnya hanya seorang pengangguran pemain wanita.

**.**

"Ne, _Luce. Apa kau menerima orang yang menembakmu belakangan ini?"_

_Lucy tertawa kecil. "Tidak. Aku tidak menyukai mereka semua."_

"_Jadi.. kau menyukai seseorang?" Natsu menolehkan wajahnya dengan antusias._

"_Mm." jawabnya, nyengir._

"_Siapa?"_

Seharusnya pemuda itu tidak menaikkan harapannya seperti itu.

"_Akan kuberitahu jika waktunya pas."_

Sayangnya waktu di kehidupan Natsu Dragneel tidak akan pernah pas dengan janji Lucy.

**.**

"_Lucy, kenapa hari ini kau tampaknya senang sekali?" tanya Natsu, memerhatikan sahabatnya yang sedari tadi selalu tersenyum. Lucy Heartfilia hanya tersenyum lebar._

"_Kau mau tahu?"_

Ia menyesal telah menjawab ya.

"_Ya!"_

"_Ibuku akan menikah!"_

Natsu Dragneel awalnya ikut tersenyum senang.

"_Benarkah? Selamat!" ucapnya senang. "Dengan siapa?"_

"_Seorang pria bernama Igneel!"_

Tetapi jika senyumnya luntur, ia tahu ia hanya menjadi seseorang yang egois.

"_A-ah.. begitu.."_

Jadi ia tetap tersenyum.

**.**

"_Natsu," panggil Lucy suatu hari dengan wajah memerah. Di belakangnya, Levy, Erza dan yang lainnya menyemangati kemudian menghilang. Natsu tersenyum sedih._

"_Kenapa Luce?"_

"_Apa.. kau ingat janjiku dulu? Untuk memberitahumu siapa yang kusuka.. saat waktunya tepat?" tanyanya pelan, memainkan ujung roknya._

Ia tidak tahu harus merasa bersemangat atau apa pun. Ia tidak peduli lagi, sebenarnya.

Sudah kubilang, jika senyumnya luntur, ia hanya menjadi seseorang yang egois.

Jadi ia tetap tersenyum.

"_Tentu saja! Siapa dia?" tanyanya balik, berpura-pura antusias._

"_Kau, Natsu Dragneel," bisiknya. "Aku menyukai—maksudku mencintaimu, Natsu!" serunya, memalingkan wajahnya._

Ia bisa saja menjadi pemuda yang paling bahagia di dunia.

Tetapi.. dunia menentukan hal lain.

"_Lucy.."_

Natsu Dragneel tidak bisa mencintai _saudara_-nya sendiri.

"_Maaf, aku.. tidak bisa mencintaimu." Jawabnya pahit, kemudian berlari pergi._

_Lucy terduduk di lantai koridor, beberapa orang menyaksikannya menangis pelan, sebagian lagi mengabaikannya seperti angin lewat. Levy mencengkram pundak Lucy dengan sedih._

"_Maafkan aku, Lu-_chan.. _seharusnya aku tidak menyuruhmu—"_

"_Bukan salahmu, Levy." Lucy tersenyum pahit. "Bukan salahmu."_

**.**

"_Ayah, kenapa kau harus menikah dengan wanita bernama Layla Heartfilia itu besok?!" raung Natsu, mencengkram kerah baju sang ayah. Igneel menepis tangan anaknya dengan kasar._

"_Saat kami bertemu di klub malam, aku jatuh cinta padanya. Ia menyadarkanku. Ia membuatku mendapat pekerjaan. Jadi, apa yang kau harapkan?!" bentaknya. Natsu menggeleng lemah._

"_Aku.. jatuh cinta pada anaknya."_

_Mata hitam Igneel melebar._

"_A-aku.. tidak tahu.. harus bagaimana."_

Andai saja mereka tahu.. lebih awal.

"_Aku.. akan mencari yang lain." Ungkap sang pemuda berambut merah jambu itu. "Menikahlah dengan tenang besok, ayah."_

Ah, kalaupun mereka tahu, mereka tetap saling mencintai, kan?

**.**

"_Ibu, apa yang ibu ketahui tentang Tuan Igneel?" tanya Lucy, sehari sebelum pernikahan._

_Layla tersenyum lembut dan membelai rambut putrinya. "Ia tampan," Lucy tertawa mendengarnya, "ia humoris, ia baik, dan segalanya yang dirasakan oleh orang yang sedang jatuh cinta."_

_Mendengarnya, Lucy tersenyum pahit. "Benar.."_

"_Kau sudah merasakannya, Lucy?" tanya Layla kaget. "Dengan siapa?"_

"_Natsu." Jawabnya pelan. Mata Layla melebar setelah itu. "Natsu Dragneel."_

"_Kau.. mencintai putra Igneel?"_

Lucy Heartfilia tidak pernah merasa seputus asa ini.

**.**

Dua minggu sebelum pernikahan, Lucy Heartfilia selalu dihindari oleh Natsu Dragneel.

Tetapi hari ini—hari pernikahan Igneel dan Layla, Natsu tidak bisa menghindar lagi.

Sang pewaris Heartfilia terlihat indah pada hari itu. Gaun putih yang membalut tubuhnya dengan sempurna—di mata sang Dragneel, ia terlihat seperti mempelai wanitanya. Kemudian Natsu-lah mempelai prianya—

Tidak, tidak. Menikahi saudara sendiri? Kau bercanda.

"Natsu." Bisiknya sambil tersenyum sedih. Natsu mencengkram tangan kanannya sambil menunduk.

"Lucy, aku mencintaimu."

"Apa—?"

"Lain kali, di kehidupan yang akan datang, aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku." Bisiknya sambil memberikan cengirannya. "_Ne_? _I__mo__tou_?"

Bulir air mata membasahi pipi Lucy yang merona. "Baiklah.. _aniki_."

Kemudian bibir mereka bersatu.

Tanpa mempedulikan status mereka setelah upacara pernikahan ini selesai. Tanpa memperhatikan bagaimana Igneel dan Layla menatap mereka dengan sendu dari kejauhan.

Mereka—Natsu dan Lucy—tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa pun.

Mereka hanya harus bisa menerimanya.

Dan saat mereka berdua menjauhkan wajah masing-masing, mereka tahu _harus _saling melihat satu sama lain dengan _cara yang berbeda_.

**.**

Igneel Dragneel dan Layla Heartfilia berjalan beriringan menuju ke tempat sang pendeta menunggu. Begitu tiba, sang pendeta mulai mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat yang nantinya akan diikuti kedua mempelai.

"Apa kau—Igneel Dragneel—menerima Layla Heartfilia sebagai istrimu?"

Igneel menoleh ke arah Natsu yang tengah mencengkram tangan Lucy dengan erat sambil mengangguk ke arah Igneel. Begitu juga dengan Layla, yang melihat Lucy mengangguk yakin kepadanya.

Kemudian kedua mempelai itu mengunci pandangan mereka satu sama lain, seolah menyetujui sesuatu.

"Tuan Igneel?" tanya sang pendeta lagi.

Igneel menarik napas panjang, kemudian menjawab dengan yakin. "...Tidak."

Bisikan pun terdengar di antara para penonton yang rata-rata kenalan Igneel dan Layla juga teman-teman Natsu dan Lucy. Sedangkan Natsu dan Lucy membuka mata mereka lebar-lebar selagi menjerit dalam hati—_apa yang mereka lakukan?!_

"Jika kau bertanya padaku, aku juga tidak." Layla tersenyum kecil lalu menoleh ke sepasang remaja berambut merah jambu dan pirang. "Sebenarnya _mereka_-lah mempelainya."

Natsu dan Lucy langsung memerah semerah-merahnya.

"M-m-m-mendadak sekali!" jerit Lucy sembari menutup mulutnya. Teman-teman dekat mereka—Levy, Gajeel, Erza, Jellal, Juvia, Gray dan yang lainnya—hanya tersenyum lebar, mengingat betapa syoknya berita Natsu dan Lucy akan menjadi sepasang kakak-beradik yang saling mencintai.

"Ah-ah," Layla mendekati putrinya lalu menariknya bersama Natsu ke tempat sang pendeta berdiri. "Kau harus menghargai pengorbanan orang lain, oke?" ia mengerlingkan sebelah matanya.

"Ibu.."

"Baiklah, maafkan kami karena kesalahan ini," Igneel mengumumkan. "Walaupun aku mencintai wanita ini," ia menunjuk Layla, "anak-anak ini harus punya masa depan."

"Padahal aku baru 21 tahun," gumam Lucy tersenyum kecil.

"Lalu apa? Aku 22," jawab Natsu sambil tertawa.

Seharian itu, mereka hanya tersenyum lebar. Oh, bisa jadi mereka adalah dua anak manusia yang paling bahagia di muka bumi.

**.**

Pernikahan mereka berlangsung lancar dan lebih indah dari yang Lucy pernah bayangkan.

Karena awalnya, Lucy membayangkan kelak jika statusnya dengan Natsu ditanya, Natsu akan menjawab, "_Dia adalah adikku!_"

Tetapi seperti yang kubilang, kenyataan memang lebih indah. Justru Natsu Dragneel tidak tanggung-tanggung mengumumkannya—"LUCY DRAGNEEL ADALAH ISTRIKU!"

_Istri, ya.._

Ah, _she loves how it sounds._


End file.
